The Normal life of a Grimm
by America's Ham
Summary: This Is just a bunch of randoms stories about... well their normal life! Disclaimer:I don't own anything! Mainly in SPOV!
1. Forest

As she zoomed through the forest, she could feel the soothing wind blowing her hair back and smell the leaves on the trees. This was her version of meditating-according to Mr. Canis, It was just a way for her to either get sick or hurt!

Luckily, she had a companion to share her calming moment with her…actually… he helped with her daily run. When she chased Puck into the forest after his daily pranks, she would pretend to be angry at him to keep him from stopping the daily routine. Just do not get it wrong, she really was annoyed, just not from the constant running! She liked her sleep A LOT and he disturbed it! She would not scream as much as she did in the house, she loved the fresh and welcoming figments of nature. She never got it in New York. The sanitary air would fill her lungs and momentarily take her to a whole new world.

"Puck, get back here, you WILL pay!" She screamed to the sky as the flying boy soared high and close to escaping. Sabrina Grimm jumped high as she reached for his low hanging legs.

"No way, Grimm! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Let go, you do not deserve to touch my royal feet!" Puck screamed as her hands clamped down on his sneakers. She grinned evilly!

"You can't stop me without dropping me, and I know you wouldn't do that!" She teased. She just knew he wouldn't. They were up at least 50 ft. _(AN: Trust me, that is SCARY! Personal experience) _

"Oh yeah ,try me!" Sabrina's eyes widened in fear.

"PUCK" She warned.

"What? Huh? How do you know I would not drop you!?"

"Because if you did, all those time that you saved me would go to waste!" she screamed over the roaring wind. His face scrunched up in defeat. 'YES' she thought 'victory!'

He flew her down. She smiled at the beauty of the forest below. "What are you smiling at?" He asked as he pulled her up to his height- for safety reasons.

"Nothing" she replied with a blush at how close he had pulled her.

"Uh-huh" He gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Come on, let's get home because I am STARVING!"

She sighed "yeah, ok." She would have to leave the forest and sky for some kind of lavender orange juice. If you could even call it orange juice!

She breathed in a deep breath and walked into the one and only Grimm house. Letting yet another chaotic day begin.

Ok, thank you thank you very much for my few reviews in my other **2** stories! Enjoy this one and review for this too please! I PROMISE MORE CHAPTERS SOON, PROMISE!!!!!


	2. Magic

Never had she felt so strong, so in control! Magic! It would surge through her like lightning had just struck her and left her in the throne of The very Queen of the world! Let her have her ways for once! But her conscience was always there to protect her!

'_Put down the wand'_

'_**no'**_

'_You need to, trust me. Put it down Sabrina!'_

'_**why, It is the only thing that has ever let me feel in power!'**_

'_No it is not, Sabrina think about your family! Daphne, Henry, Veronica, Relda, Jake, THINK ABOUT YOUR JOY WHEN YOU FINALLY BEAT PUCK UP FOR DYING YOUR HAIR PINK! When HE kissed YOU!'_

The love for my family did over power the magic, but she could not stop the power that tingled in her every muscle. She thought about the kiss. The kiss was one of the most best and confusing thing that ever happened to her! Ten times more powerful than the magic, but just so little weaker!

Of course, when her conscience failed her, Puck was always there to save her when she needed him. And as much as she loved to thank him for yanking the wand out of her hand, her over powering ego just couldn't take it!

She would admit it, Puck was needed for her savior…….. ok, when it came to magic ONLY!

'_yeah right!'_

'_**Hey ,you did not save me so if I were you I'd shut up!'**_

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it!'_

'_**Humph'**_

'_Don't you HUMPH me'_

'_**You are merely a thought; I can say whatever I like to you'**_

'_How about thank you?'_

'_**FOR WHAT!? HUH!?'**_

'_Oh, I don't know….WHAT DA YA THINK!'_

_**Okey dokey, I'm gonna let the two *cough*one*cough* fight in peace so please review! Thank you to the ones who did! Bye!**_


	3. According to you

_**Hey, I'm gonna do a song fic for this one, JUST this one FOR NOW! OK, ENJOY! I mixed it up a little!**_

"_According to you" By Orianthi :_

_**According to you**_

_**I'm stupid,**_

_**I'm useless,**_

_**I can't do anything right.**_

SPOV:

It was another day at the Grimm house and Puck was insulting her again. Why couldn't he just STOP already? It was starting to hurt her.

_**According to you**_

_**I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever arguing on.  
I'm a mess nothing less,  
magnet for trouble,  
you have to save my life.  
According to you. According to you.  
**_He would always go on about how he had to save my life every day, nothing will make me happy but my parents-which isn't true- , and how I attract trouble where ever I go! I object! But that was what he thought._**  
**_

PPOV:

_**But according to me  
She's beautiful,  
incredible,  
I can't get her out of his head. **_

_He told her lies every day; he knew that every insult was a lie!__**  
According to me  
she's funny,  
irresistible,  
everything I ever wanted.  
**_Both POV'S

_**Everything is so weird,  
I can't help but deny it,  
so baby tell me what is true and not.  
I'm so confused I'm screaming!  
Am I according to you?  
**_They just couldn't stand it!__Everything was either a lie, denied, or just too confusing to understand!

SPOV_**  
**__**According to you  
I'm ugly,  
I'm moody,  
and I'm a peasant to you.  
According to you  
I suck at taking jokes cause I'm too serious .  
I'm the girl with the best right hook;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.  
**_All those things were true! They were, and it broke her heart to know he that saw her so negatively! _**  
**_PPOV:

_**But according to me  
She's beautiful,  
incredible,  
I can't get her out of his head. **_

_Why was it just so hard to tell her that he loved her!__**  
According to me  
she's funny,  
irresistible,  
everything I ever wanted.  
**_Both POV'S

_**Everything is so weird,  
I can't help but deny it,  
so baby tell me what is true and not.  
I'm so confused I'm screaming!  
Am I according to you?**_

How was it this complicated to just admit everything! _**  
**_SPOV

_**I need to feel appreciated,  
I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me with new eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me cry-.  
**_BOTH POV_**  
**__"But according to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless, _

_You can't do anything right"_

That was their denial, not strong enough!_**  
**_PPOV:

_**But according to me  
She's beautiful,  
incredible,  
I can't get her out of his head. **_

He was horrible, nothing true was ever spoken to her truthfully during their little out bursts= well ok little was a major under statement!_**  
According to me  
she's funny,  
irresistible,  
everything I ever wanted.  
**_Both POV'S

_**Everything is so weird,  
I can't help but deny it,  
so baby tell me what is true and not.  
I'm so confused I'm screaming!  
Am I according to you? you you**_

_**According to you. You you  
**_Why did everything end in teary eyes or black eyes with them!?_**  
According to you  
I'm stupid.  
I'm useless;  
I can't do anything right.**_

The truth was locked deep within their hearts, struggling to get free! They both had the key, they just could not find themselves to turn the key and let the secret out! Not now, not yet.


	4. Fighting

SPOV

"oomph" was all she had to say… errrr…could say. "mmmmmph. Umuh. Ugh!"

He tied her up! TIED HER TO THE TREEEEEEEEEE! Ohhhh, he was going to be dead!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh sure, he laughs now. Soon he would only be screaming for dear mercy!

" Hey! Owwwwwww!"

She had gotten loose!! Yes! Finally! After two hours!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" the sweet cry of panic escaped puck's mouth. Mwahahahahaha!

" YOU BETTER RUN FAIRY BOY!" She tackled him to the ground and punched senselessly. "Whoa!"

As Puck flipped her over, he whipped up out his flute and played one swift note that sent pixies to carry Sabrina three feet of the ground, and thankfully right side up. She kicked and screamed." Puck!!!! Put me down NOWWWWWWW!"

"Yeah right! I'm going to have bruises for weeks! Luckily you did not have the guts to ruin my beautiful face!"

" FREAK BABY! GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE THE MAN YOU REFUSE TO EVER BE! GIVE UP THE WINGS AND STOP CHEATING FAIRY BOY!"

" NOT A CHANCE! I TAKE PRIDE IN MY WINGS!"

"OH, YOU MEEN YOUR GIRLY PINK ONES!"

"THEY ARE NOT GIRLY!"

"YEAH KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT!"

They continued their usual bickering for at least a full six hours. Finally they stopped at eight 'o' clock at night with a "humph" from both of them and hard stomps to their bed rooms.

A whole day of yelling and fighting that most families would find appalling and exceedingly rude! Except ,in this house it was a normal day of no special events what so ever.

* * *

Please review! Thank you, thank you so much! Bye!


	5. The bet

Puck's POV:

"In the next five minutes, I bet you can't change into one hundred different animals" Grimm dared.

"Pff, I've done more than a thousand in a minute!" I could not believe the nerve of this girl, she thought she could question my abilities?! That was not right!

"OK, let's see about that! Ten dollars!"

"You've got a deal, Grimm! Ten dollars, and shake on it!"

"Fine!" and she took my hand, sealing the deal!

Grimm ran to get a timer and set it at five, while I just sat and waited. This was a perfect way to earn my next ten dollars. Of course, he was already rich-being a king! But a little earning from Grimm over here couldn't hurt! To me at least, she was going down ten bucks.

"Ok, ready. Set. GO!" she shouted, and I started morphing my but off!

I went from:

Dog …

chimp…

Cow…

Ram…

Rabbit…

Snake…

Horse…

Squirrel…

* * *

As she counted:

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9….

10….

Finally, the timer went off as I turned into an ape! She stared at me, with an evil grin upon her lips.

Oh no!

"Ninety- nine!"

"What! Noooooooooo! That is impossible!" I shouted in disbelief. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

"Yep! You lost, now pay up!"

"Ugh! How could this happen! This is not over, Ugly! Just you see!"

"Ok, And while I watch, can I have my ten dollars!"

"Fine, but it's not over!" I dug into my pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Have your money, but I'll have it back soon! I promise you!"

"Well you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep!" I swear, I will to keep that promise! I will keep that promise, and it'll be soon, I warned her.

Ok, that should give you a little hint on a later chapter. May be the next one, maybe second, third, forth…… Ok, hope you enjoyed it, Thanks for the reviews and PLEASE review!


	6. birthdays

I wanna see who likes my writing when I am up at 12:11pm and really tired, from studying science! I make this up and I think it is………….. well why don't you tell me what you think-(And if this product does not satisfy your needs you can send it back within three seconds and get all your money back! one. . Not satisfied? Too bad so sad, NOT. No returns are permitted! TEEHEE!)Enjoy!

DPOV:

"Puck could walk around all day if he had to without thinking about Sabrina- but I know he'd cheat. Way too obvious! If I paint a picture of Puck's brain, I would paint a big walnut with Sabrina's name twirling around it in bright red letters this brain would only have Sabrina and ways to save her and how he felt. Then there would be like some whole other brain in there that was actually half normal size and it would be all pranks and how awesome he thought he was! Well then it came to the peanut in the far left corner- I'm not talking about a real peanut, like small on top and curves to be big on the bottom( and by the way not edible trust my)I'm saying the itty bitty little tiny nut inside! This was for education! Big words, books-except Midsummer's Night Dream by Shakespeare- KNOWLEDGE! He was a complete Bamboozlity HEAD! Bamboozility= insane, horrible, trickster, and my favorite; Poop head! Yes I called Puck a poop head! Well He just won't admit that he loves my dear sister, they are soooooooooo meant for each other!

Puck deserves coal from Santa! No, really: one year when Puck pranked Santa, Mr. Clause got so mad that when Puck came out on Christmas day to play in the snow, Santa was hiding in the forest and he started pelting Puck with giant pieces of coal! True story!

NEVER PRANK SANTA CLAUS- I REPEAT, NEVER!!!!!!!!

Well that is all for today BYE!"

Daphne wrote, as she sat in the red room of pink, she didn't call it her room or red's she called it the RED ROOM OF PINK. Guess why… every single thing was covered in either pink or red! She got up from her sparkling pink bean bag and dropped her journal on her vanity, as she looked in the mirror she realized that nobody can be forced to do anything, the world was free, but it wasn't. She looked at herself, looking more and more like Sabrina each day. Her world was not free, none of it. The cruelty was bad enough, but force was worse. Even more was loneliness, cruelty, and force. Two years, Sabrina had grown up from ten to a fully mature adult at only twelve and all Daphne did was dilly dally and be the kid that Sabrina had given up. The kid that stilled lived inside her but just couldn't find away to escape and all so Daphne could live a real child hood. That moment, she noticed, all these years and she never said thank you for being her sister, now it was too late for simple words. She had to do more…. Something that said you are my big sister and that will never change. She had to bring out the child in Sabrina the trapped one that still longed for a mother's hand to hold while walking down the streets. She did not hold Veronica's hand anymore, that was for little brother Robert- it is a long story….cough…. to do now. All the same time Daphne was still feeling a bit selfish and vowed to somehow bring Puck into this little plan of hers. But how?.....

Three months later/Sabrina's 16th birthday:

"Hey mom, how much longer till I can take this blind fold off, I'm starting to feel itchy and VERY restricted to my senses. "

"Goodness, Sabrina, You have no patience. Also, Puck is locked in a cage outside."

"You finally caught the big ball 'o' stink!" Sabrina yelled for glee. Veronica and Daphne frowned. "This could be the best birthday ever!" Their frown twisted into nervous twitches as they thought about her expression if she only knew what they were doing.

"Ok, bring her up!" came the voice of her only uncle- Uncle Jake.

"Finally" Sabrina sighed in relief while she reached to untie the fabric around her head.

"uh,uh,uh"

"Ugh! Why not!"

"You'll see!"

The Plan:

Build Sabrina a new room that like puck's , details- walk into a regular bedroom, two doors at end of room looks as extra closets- really one door to a fake New York town and other is a gigantic never ending backyard(lake, pool, benches, forest, garden, ect.) . CHECK

Then lock puck and Sabrina in the fake town with luggage packed for a day. CHECK!

Back to Daphne:

Ahhhhhh, I'm so generous! To me and Sabrina, a perfect gift!

If you want me to continue this adventure just tell me what to do! If not, tell me and I have more stories planned! If you want to continue in by yourself- go ahead, you have my permission! Hope you enjoyed! Review PLEASE!


	7. Mustardseed

I have decided that I will…Read to find out!

Help! Oh please, please! It is my birthday and I get stuck in this fantasy land with a Fairy Boy! Ugh!

Wait, what is that I here? Oh yeah, THE SANITY IN MY LIFE SLOWLY MEALTING AWAY!

"WHY!" Puck screamed in horror.

"Exactly, you know, I didn't even get a Happy Birthday from you yet!"

"Oh," he rubbed his neck in embarrassment"Happy birthday Sabrina. Here" He pushed something into my hands and looked at me all weirdly…. Well, I started to open the box and found my eyes rest upon a beautiful sapphire carved wing! It was my favorite color, sapphire blue. I stared at it in wonder! It was the most beautiful thing ever! Before thinking, I threw myself at Puck and muttered "thank you" s and "it's beautiful" s repeatedly. He smiled and before I knew it, kissed me! I knew that I was wrong; this could be the best birthday ever! I kissed back after the shock faded away. Now what was missing to make this the perfect birthday….? Oh, I've got it! I need to win another bet, victory is mine- after all, it IS my birthday! It is only fair, but that's no fun! I spotted a fun foods play house down he street!**(AN: I made this up, it is a place like a New York sports club, except the winner gets to eat the best meal!)**A fight to the food, that's what I need! Talk about the wins in glory! **(Teehee!) **

"Puck, I'm hungry!"

"Well, then let us find some food!"

"I know just the place! And remember, it's my birthday!" he raised an eyebrow at the sudden warning. THIS WAS GONNA BE GOOD! Plus, finally some normal food!

_**Back at the house:**_

Ding dong!

The door bell rang and the family jumped in surprise. Who in the world could be at the house now. They weren't expecting a new case while they were on one and they weren't expecting any birthday visitors either.

Ding Dong!

Daphne took a peak out of the window.

"Granny, did you invite Mustardseed!?"

"No libeling, why would you ask?"

"Because he's here!"

"Oh… Well let him in then!" **(AN: I have two people who actually reviewed and they're the best! They suggested this!)**

Not only was Mustardseed at the door, but to the Grimms' surprise, there was also another fairy athis side, a beautiful girl! She looked quite the opposite of Sabrina, strait black hair, a pink-poofy hot pink dress that ended at her knees, high heels- what "high" means is five inches, green eyes, and a jumpy and for Daphne to say wacko- THAT IS REALLY BAD!

"Wow" the family said in unison. That was probably all you could say, the girl was pretty, but by the looks of it, she was an immature bratty, and dumb fairy; just like Moth! SHUTTER!

"Hello, where is my brother?" Mustardseed asked in an urgent tune, you could see him slowly inching away from her.

"He is giving Sabrina the best birthday ever! Well, we did most the work." Daphne explained, still shocked and not able to tell a whole story.

Relda recovered, "Come, please come in!" she moved to create an entrance, but nobody else moved. Mustardseed rushed in while the girl gave a quite scary grin and squeezed in.

"How exactly is he doing this deed?" Daphne smiled evilly.

"We locked them in New York!" she laughed. Mustardseed cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"How exactly did you do this princess?" he blushed at his accidental slip, and Daphne's eyes widened in surprise. She looked down and blushed, she was the same age as Mustardseed, er…physically, and rather had a minor crush.

"Well, w, we built a f, fake New Y, York for Sab, Sabrina. Then, w, we locked 'em in!" she stammered.

**At "New York":**

"ouch!"

"Gotcha!" he cried as he pinned me to the balloon slide.

"That is soooo not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"You're always ready for a fight, I should know!"

"Fine, this is the last obstacle. Ready, set" I took off "GO!"

"Cheater!" he shouted as he begun to run the field. I just laughed as I reached the finish line. I turned around, just to be greeted by a kiss. Eh, I say it's a better prize than the food, but I'm still hungry. I sighed and pulled away as my stomach gave a loud rumble.

"I get food and a kiss, SCORE!" I laughed as I ran to the table with a bunch of my favorite food, fried chicken, mashed potato, corn, more and more, ok I had to share. I had no choice! "Puck, what are you doing standing there? Come on, grab a plate!"

He grinned "Well, my queen is willing to share with her king, huh?" this made her freeze.

"What? I.." She was stopped by his lips.

I hope you enjoyed! Review please!


	8. Rematch

**America's Ham: Sorry for the delay! As you may know, I share this account now! Hence the name!**

They were in "central park" staring up at the stars. Sabrina noticed as she counted up to ninety-nine stars, the bet! She jumped up, "Weren't you supposed to prove me wrong and earn your ten bucks back?"

His face fell, then a smile, then confusion, and finally amusement… ummm… he could be very confusing.

She pulled out her wooden sword and prepared for a victory battle. Puck smirked a quite familiar quirk of the mouth and hopped up with sword all ready in position. They parried, jump, slice, stab, all different techniques and still no sign of either at breaking point. Soon, they ended up with Puck pining Sabrina, disarmed. Sabrina, sword in hand but hands above her head! This was one of those times that they were glad that they had admitted their love!

Puck leaned in slowly, sliding his hands from her wrists to her waste. She leaned in and they kissed a blissful and relieving kiss. When they broke apart, it took seconds to regain her concentration.

When she did, she picked up her sword and lightly bopped him in the head. "Gotcha!" Sabrina grinned pushing her off. A perfect day, just her perfect day. Now for sleep….

**Living Room: **

" Mustardseed! Why are we here!?" whined the fairy. She glided towards him and placed an arm over hi shoulder with her face placed at his chest dramatically. "I'm so bored!" He roled his eyes and shrugged her off.

"_**I**_am here to discuss a manner with my elder brother."

"Ugh!"

Daphne cleared her throat, "Umm, what is wrong?"

"I must speak to my brother about my conflict before another, I am sorry." He appolagized, keeping his eyes glued to the youngest Grimm girl.

"Well, if this is as urgent as you state, stay here for a while, I will seek the two leiblings out." Granny offered.

"Mustardseed, I'm going home!" She turned, pecked his cheek and vanished out the window.

"Well, I guess that's done with. Phew, GOOD RIDENCE GINGER!" He screamed at the window and fell down on the couch. "May I please speak to Puck?"

"Yes, a second please. Daphne get a snack ready please!"

"Yes Granny!" Granny Relda walked up the stairs and opened the door to the new room, she was well prepared to look for the children, but not prepared for where they were spending the night.

**Cliffy! Yay, well I personally hate a cliffy and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the story! Review!!!!**


End file.
